Jack's POV The First Time Wet Met (NC-17)
by Jared AA
Summary: Well the title says it all.I added creative input of how I think it went and how Jack POV. Please let me know if anyone likes it, it will allow me to maybe write more if people are willing to read it. First time writing, any criticism will be valued. Thanks.


My eyes shifted to an enchanting vision right before my eyes, and my old broken down body jolted in places, I didn't know still worked or existed. It took all my strength to steel myself against an ache, I didn't know, I could feel anymore.

A self assured strong voice uttered from this enchanting vision defending Amy and I remembered she was the horse's owner Lisa Stillman, mentioned in besotting and glowing terms by Scott and awe and admiration by Amy . My mind momentary distracted from this enchanting beauty as Val tried her best to bring Amy and heartland down in the eyes of all the people attending the open house.

Helping Amy setup for helping Val's horse keeps me distracted from feeling like a horny school boy thinking about Lisa Stillman sent to tantalize me and every man there. I was in no doubt that every man there was mentally stripping her with their eyes. With her not present at Amy's attempt at fixing Val's horse, I could concentrate slightly more on the task at hand without being consumed by my infatuation for her.

After Amy's success of fixing Val's horse we all went back to the tent and my eyes set out to search out Lisa the beauty that had me losing my mind. She was on the phone aways where all the cars were parked and was standing on the rails of one of the pens looking away from the crowd while talking into the phone. She was a couple a rails up with one foot higher then the other her head slightly forward over the top peering over and her luscious behind on full display making me swallow and become fully aroused right on the spot. Standing the way she was, Lisa was even man's wet dream and fantasy come to life. All I could do was stare and become painfully aware of the throbbing need of my cock straining against the zipper of my jeans wanting to be released of it sudden confinement.

A loud burst of laughter from the tent jolted me out of my lusty daze, and I quickly moved towards an isolated area to calm my mind and body before I embarrassed myself in front all these people. Making sure not draw attention to myself, I made my way carefully to a secluded area behind the barn and scolded myself for being so out of control and acting the way I had berated Ty for doing so not too long ago. I tried thinking of anything that would get my body back under control but nothing worked until the memory of Val offering me that drink in private when I visited Briar Ridge previously popped into my head and that did the trick. Thank god for Val I chuckled to myself, who knew I'd say that today after the stunt she just tried to pull.

As I made way my towards the grill from the barn Amy, Lou, Scott,Ty and Lisa were coming towards the barn and the girls quickly introduced Lisa to me. When Amy said to her this is my Grandpa Jack Bartlett and introduced Lisa as Ms. Stillman, Lisa quickly said, Lisa is just fine and I reached for her hand and said well then Jack will be just fine too. As her small hands were quickly encased by my larger one I felt a electric shock and so did she as we quickly pulled our hands apart from each other. The others looked at us strangely but didn't say anything as we were interrupted by someone looking for me and that was that as they walked towards the barn to look at Promise.

While on the grill my eyes rarely left Lisa as I watched her be inundated by almost everyone at the open house. She effortlessly mingled with everyone and charmed them. Men were around her like moths to a flame. They shamelessly flirted with her and she expertly rebuffed their advances with humor and sarcastic wit. It was obvious she was a class apart from everyone here, her demeanor, the way she dressed casual but elegant, the way she spoke simple yet refined, god the way she looked simply stunning and those eyes so mesmerizing they could make a man get lost in them. It was quiet obvious that she was out of everybody's league not just here but everywhere and probably just a handful of men were in her league if that. I closed my eyes and wished I was one of those rare few men that were in Lisa's league. I shook my head from these pointless fantasies and got on with the grill.

"Okay these are the best burgers I've ever had, seriously, so good" uttered a voice as I was manning the grill. I chuckled as Lisa complimented my burgers and thanked her for standing up for Amy. I kept my head down so flustered by Lisa being that close to me. "You doing a really good job with her Jack," she praised and I told her " oh I don't know, I'm trying". Lisa then told me she was in a similar situation with her sister being divorced and having taken on her nephew and added that she didn't seem to have the same knack for it that I did. I was flustered and said to her "I'm sure you're just fine. If there's anything I… or we can do" I looked into her eyes and got out. "Yeah, I might take you up on that" she sincerely said and added while looking me in the eye "I think every boy needs a good man in his life" Lisa turned away and suddenly back to me and a little into me and added "heck who doesn't hey" pushing off and away from me leaving me dazed, confused and a whole lotta other things.

Before I could even think about what just happened Marnie Gordon walked over and opened up the grief that sometimes just cropped up unexpectedly to a memory. I excused myself and walked of to some place quite going towards the barn where I encountered Tim and we had a few words. After I went into the barn to let of some steam and the horses helped calm me down after sometime. I heard the music and the foot steps of dancing and decided to head out into the open.

As I took of my boots and set in the chair on the porch sipping my beer my eyes set on Lisa who somehow had enchanted me. She was on the dance floor with some young calf who was obviously enjoying dancing with Lisa. As I sat and watched her my body could no longer be denied and my arousal was back in full force. I closed my eyes swallowed a lump in my dry throat and tried to get rid of my erection, but it only made it worse, all I saw was Lisa's eyes staring into mine and barely held it together right there on the porch in front of a house full of people.

I was never so easily aroused, and was never out of control sexually or otherwise but Lisa Stillman did things to me I've only ever heard about but never felt. Looking at Lisa and all the men that danced with her and were holding her although nothing sexual, not that the men didn't try to get closer to Lisa but she held them off in way that told me she was use to men wanting her and her having to decline their advances. I was so hard it hurt, I'd never ever been so aroused and l I felt like a dirty old men being aroused by someone as young as Lisa but my body and mind were so spellbound by her that it didn't matter how I felt, my body was aroused by her and I let it settle on me and just watched as she danced with man after man and never the same one, all eagerly wanting her probably as much as I did and their age didn't matter by looks of it as all of them adjusted their erections having been aroused by her.

I couldn't wrap mind around how absolutely beautiful Lisa looked and what she was doing to me. Looking at Lou and Amy's magazines that lay open around in the house never had that effect on me, sure woman in those magazines were beautiful but I was never sexually aroused by them nor in the slightest bit intrigued or interested, they were just good looking and quite fake with an airbrushed looked. But Lisa a woman decades younger than me who looked to be Lou's age or a smidge older was having an effect on me that made me feel like a sicko. As the time went by and the party went on, the more I tried to not feel anything for Lisa the more my body and mind rebelled against me with images of her and my body being fully consumed by her making me reach fever pitch.

She finally got off the dance floor and answered her phone and walked towards her SUV and drove out of heartland. I sat transfixed with my arousal and thoughts of Lisa as things started to wind down and Ty and the girls did night check. I untucked my shirt to hide my obvious arousal and managed to cover it up by placing my right ankle on my left knee and keeping my right leg up to hide the effect Lisa had on me. I said my goodnights to Ty and the girls from the porch before they entered the truck as they were staying at a friends tonight because of some open house morning survey they were doing at Maggies in the early morning. I decided to stay up bit longer to see if I could somehow get myself under control and go to bed myself. But in this state it was impossible to do that so I sat outside looking over the horizon wondering if Lisa got home and hoping she was alone and not with a man from the open house. Lisa was the only thing on my mind, thinking what type of woman she was, thinking about what would make her smile, what would make her laugh, what would make her climax. I couldn't take much more of this so decided to head to bed and try to sleep.

I did my nightly routine going to the bathroom which proved quite challenging with my erection. After that ordeal I changed into to my pajamas which was again an issue with my arousal and finally got into bed. I lie on my back trying to fall asleep only to be tormented by Lisa's mesmerizing eyes in my mind and falling deeper and deeper into them. The feel of pre cum on my stomach only heightened my arousal to the point where I would have did anything to get rid of the ache I felt deep inside of me. For the first time ever I took my overly aroused cock in my hand started to masturbate.

I took my overly aroused cock in my right hand and pumped it up and down, faster and faster, over and over again with the image of Lisa in my mind I pumped my self even harder and faster. The image of her eyes staring at me turning into a picture of her exquisite form making me my pre cum leaked down my cock and onto my balls. I pumped and pumped, faster and still faster my arms burning with all the effort I'm using, the image of Lisa burning into my mind making me lose any control I ever thought I had. I became so violent pumping my cock that I had to brace myself with my left hand grasping the headboard above my head to anchor me from falling off. My body literally of its own violation lifting itself off the bed as I pump every upward stroke, the headboard clattering over and over with the rhythm of my violent fast stroking, my body beaded with sweat and I taste a drop of the saltiness of my sweat dripping into my mouth. My chest drenched in sweat, my chest hair curled wet with my sweat that pools into my navel and drips below onto my aching cock.

Oh god I ached to cum, oh Lisa, oh Lisa I pumped my cocked violently almost feeling like I was going to pull my cock off with how violent and out of control I had become pumping my cock to find the release I so craved. With the image of Lisa's mesmerizing eyes staring into me, my breath catches my balls tighten even more then they already are preparing to ejaculate. With no rhythm and by feverishly and franticlly stoking my cock, I throw my head back, my eyes roll towards the back of my head and my body seems suspended in air when finally I feel the aching explosion of release, I feel one long long barbaric spurt, another long brutal spurt ,then another long violent spurt, then short ferocious spurt, short harsh spurt, rasping Lisa's name over and over from my lips as I continue to stroke my sensitive cock imagining Lisa finding pleasure in it as I stare into her eyes and her staring back into mine making me want more, feeling so good I firmly but gently pump my cock a few dozen times moaning Lisa's name and to my surprise its followed by another thunderous spurt, then rough spurt, then another harsh, then another gentle followed me orgasming but having nothing left to give. With Lisa's name rasping out of my lips, I finally try to catch my breath, my chest heaving uncontrollably as I try to suck in all the air I can get. With the scent of my cum now the overriding aroma of the room with my body soaked with sweat and my own juices, I look around the room absolutely exhausted but euphoric and notice the ropes of cum all over the room. I'm too exhausted and intoxicated to care as the image of Lisa's eyes boring into mines, leaves me contented and with a smile on my face and in my heart as I drift of to sleep.


End file.
